The Path to be Chosen
by xonatieox
Summary: What happens after The Deathly Hallows? Harry and Ginny go though an engagement,as they struggle to put their life on track. What will happen after Voldemort dies, and Harry is finally at peace? Rated M for sexual content
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE 

This Story is meant for people who have read "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows". It takes place soon after the book, before the part titled "Nineteen Years Later". I come nowhere near the writing of infamous J.K Rowling, but I am, an aspiring author. Also, this is merely my first M rated story. I hope you like it and I would love to see some criticizing feedback.

THE PATH TO BE CHOSEN

Chapter 1

Harry was standing there, in darkness, as if light had never once existed. Harry felt exhausted, and unreal, with crisp air on his breath. Suddenly, after rubbing his eyes, a light appeared in front of Harry. It got bigger, as Harry realised, it was a creature coming closer. It wasn't human but did in fact; take the form of a human. Silence filled the air until he heard the creature muttering a spell.

"Avada Kedavra!" the voice had yelled. A green light had cast towards Harry.

Moments later Harry had woken up. Sweat covered his body. He looked at his surroundings. He saw the window of his room in the Burrow and Ron in complete peace, sleeping and snoring quietly. This meant he was still having nightmares of Voldemort. Harry glanced at the clock above the rickety door. It was 4:53 in the morning. If his predictions were right, people would be waking within the hour and he would be smothered with attention because of his act of defeating Voldemort.

"_Then what?"_ he thought. His mind travelled across his options. A picture of his future came into place. He saw himself, standing beside Ginny. A baby was in her arms, and a child, no older than six was at his side. He felt a ringing in his ears as he realised that he had no reason stopping him from being with Ginny. Voldemort was dead. The treat of Harry's death had diminished. He decided to talk to Ginny tonight since he assumed it would be the only time he could talk to her, since he had expected to be surrounded by people soon. Even if she wasn't awake, he felt drawn to her.

He got up and took hold of his invisibility cloak. He wrapped around him. He walked slowly down the hallway. "_What if she didn't like me anymore?" _He asked himself.

Ginny sat up in her bed. She had been thinking of Harry for hours on end. She was nervously imagining Harry with another woman. A fire lit in the pit of her stomach. She desperately needed him to remember their relationship. She fought a tear as she thought of the people who had died. She was sad and yet so proud to know they'd died fighting for happiness. Her mind went numb as she saw Harry walk into her room. She closed her eyes, pretending to sleep.

Harry walked up to her. He kissed her lips and rubbed her head.

"Oh, Ginny. I hope you remember us. I keep trying to forget that I was away from you for so long. I feel lost without you, as if a piece of my soul is gone. _I love you." _He confessed.

At the sound of these words, she opened her eyes.

"I love you too," she whispered. The words had slipped from her mouth. It felt so natural.

Harry felt a jolt of surprise. He kissed her as he laid onto her bed their lips not parting. They had kissed for what felt like hours and soon fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

About a half hour later, Hermione woke up and saw Mr and Mrs. Weasley staring blankly at the bed next to hers. She turned her head and saw Harry and Ginny asleep in the same bed. Hermione looked back at Ginny's parents, who had not yet realised she was awake. They both had a look of worry, and yet a look of understanding. They both knew that this was a difficult time, and for their daughter and Harry, who was almost a son. For them to comfort each other…well who could be against that?

Mrs. Weasley saw Hermione.

"Good Morning, Dear." Greeted Mrs. Weasley, to Hermione.

"Good Morning, Mr and Mrs. Weasley" Hermione responded. Ignoring the sleeping couple beside her. She didn't want to divulge into why they were both here. The reason seemed almost too obvious.

The three of them had gone downstairs. Everybody but Harry and Ginny were there. Hermione went to Ron and gave him a kiss.

"Bloody hell, you're good at that." Ron said to her, almost love struck.

" Honestly, Ronald, you're parents are here!" she said eyeing Mr and Mrs Weasley. Ron smiled at her.

"Hermione, have you seen Harry? I woke up and didn't see him." He questioned her.

"Um, I'm sure he's just outside." She trailed off. "Ah, I forgot something upstairs" She ran upstairs into her and Ginny's room. She and Harry were already awake and getting out of bed. Hermione explained that Mr and Mrs Weasley had seen them but that everyone else had just though Harry was outside.

" I have an idea! Harry, you get dressed and apparate outside. Come though the door, normally, and no one will suspect a thing." Ginny said to him. He kissed her and left the room to dress.

Ginny and Hermione walked down the stairs and Harry walked in the door shortly afterward. The house seemed the same and yet, very different. The family was still depressed about the deaths of the battle. Most especially, the death of Fred that has his twin, George so simply depressed. Mr. Weasley asked for a word, alone. Harry eyed Ginny then agreed. They walked into Mr. Weasley's office, where he was offered a seat.

"Harry I understand that you had slept in Ginny's bed last night." He said, rather sternly. "I need to know if there is a relationship between you and my daughter. Is there Harry?"

"I love her, Mr. Weasley. You should also know that she love me. This entire time I've gone on about how it was because of everyone that I had so much determination to kill Voldemort, and that is true, but if Ginny died because I wasn't quick enough, I would kill myself. She's the reason Voldemort is no longer alive." Said Harry, fighting his emotions of crying.

Arthur stood there, staring blankly at Harry Potter, the man that was unconditionally in love with his daughter. He didn't know if he was going to smile or cry.

"Harry, I can tell that you love my daughter and I do give you my blessing to be with her, but if you ever hurt her-." Said Arthur.

"That will never happen Mr. Weasley. You have my word." Interrupted Harry.

Mr. Weasley hugged him as they returned to the dining room and ate breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Afterward, Harry and Ginny had gone to her room. Soon after entering, Ginny closed the door and pushed Harry up against it, snogging him. He took her waist while her hands were holding his neck.

"Harry, what were you and Dad talking about?" asked Ginny.

"Right. He wanted to know if we were together." He told her

"Oh really? What did you say?" She asked him.

"I told him we were. I also told him that I love you and that the reason Voldemort is dead is you and I vowed to never hurt you." He said with love.

He looked at her a kissed her with every ounce of passion residing in her soul. She kissed him back. After a half hour of snogging, Harry and Ginny joined Ron and Hermione outside.

"George still isn't talking?" Ginny asked her brother.

"Nah. Bloody hell, he'll be wasting his life away." Replied Ron. "Fred was my brother too but no one, and I mean no one is taking this harder than George."

Harry felt a release of guilt inside him. He knew that all these people dying, was his fault. It was because he wasn't quick enough to kill Tom Riddle.

"Where is George now?" Asked Harry with a lump in his throat.

"It obvious, isn't it? He's at the graveyard down the path." Replied Hermione, pointing at a pathway down a few fields. They all sighed.

"Ron, what are your plans now anyway? Can't imagine you're going to live here for the rest of your life." Said Ginny mockingly.

"Actually, I was thinking of getting a job at the Ministry. I talked to the Minister about working in the department of mysteries. He said he'd think about it. He seemed quite happy about it. Of course he would be. My dad works there, I am the best friend of Harry Potter…What more could you want?" Said Ron "Soon I'll have a house and then me and Hermione can start our lives. What about you Harry, got any plans?"

Harry look at Ginny then started to speak "Well, I thought I'd talk to Minerva McGonagall about the "Defence against the Dark Arts job. Other than that I haven't planned much."

"Well, I'd like to see you get that job, Mate. It's perfect for you" Ron said to him.

They walked inside and ate dinner. Harry walked upstairs into his and Ron's room.

"Harry, are you and Ginny back together?" Ron asked him with his face full of a serious look.

"Yes, Ron. We are back together." Harry said

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ron questioned his friend.

"Because I didn't know how you'd react." Said Harry calmly in his own defence.

"SHE'S MY SISTER, Harry! Of course I'd be upset. She was already heartbroken last time! How do you think she's going to feel next time?" Ron yelled at him.

"There's not going to be a next time. Ron if you really knew why I broke up with Ginny last time, you'd understand. I broke up with her because I _love _her. I don't just like her. I am completely in love with her and I knew if Voldemort went looking for her, and killed her, I wouldn't be able to live any longer." Harry said, almost crying.

Ron was stunned. He stood there for several minutes before hugging Harry and apologizing to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A month later, Harry and Ginny were both on their way to Hogwarts. Harry had gotten the job as teacher of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Ginny was returning for her seventh year. They'd met Luna and Neville on the train as they talked about how different Hogwarts would be now that Voldemort was gone. Neville had gotten the job of Potions. Soon, Harry and Neville parted with the two girls as they headed to a seat at the front of the great hall. The perspective of the room was completely changed. He felt very old standing at the front of the hall, even though he was only eighteen. After the first years were sorted, Minerva began to speak.

"Good evening. I hope you are excited for another year at Hogwarts. There have been a few changes to Hogwarts, starting with teachers. Taking the spot of Professor Snape, who died is none other than Professor Harry Potter. In the spot of Professor Slughorn, is Professor Neville Longbottom."

Harry looked at Ginny and stared into her eyes as Minerva continued her speech.

About an hour later, it was time for his first class, which was coincidentally, Ginny's. The class filled with people as Harry told them to quiet down.

"Now. Thank you. You probably all know by now who I am. For people who don't, I can tell you my story. I was a year old when Voldemort had killed my parents. My mother died to save me. The first thing I want you to know is that if someone loves you enough to die to save you, then a protection shield can save you from dieing. That was the reason Voldemort couldn't kill me that night. Instead, a part of his soul had been left inside me. This connection between the two of us had caused bizarre things. In my fourth year I had duelled Voldemort and in my fifth year, Voldemort used the connection very similar to Occlumens. Can anyone tell me it means?" he asked the class.

A hand flew up in the air as he saw it was Romilda Vane.

"Occlumens is used to read and control minds. The user can create visions used to control someone to do something or even have them go insane." She said blushing. Obviously she still liked Harry.

"That's right. Now on the topic of Voldemort, can anyone tell me about the three unforgivable curses?" Harry asked.

"The first is the Imperious curse. It's used to control another. Second is the Cruciatus curse, which is torture. Lastly, is Avada Kedavra, the killing curse." Ginny said with pride.

"That is also right. These curses were used a lot in darker times. The use of any of them will put you in Askaban for a lifetime. Now, because I needed to plan and defeat Voldemort, I didn't come to school during my seventh year, but I did still learn a lot beyond the lessons of any seventh year. Are there any questions?" he asked on that note.

"You talked about Askaban. What about Sirius Black? He escaped." Asked a student

"Yes, my godfather, Sirius was accused of murder, but he was innocent. It is true he did escape but since then, Askaban has not only insured no breakouts but is also very sure before taking someone in, in case they're innocent." Replied Harry.

"Do you have a Hippogriff tattooed on your chest?" asked Romilda, giggling. Ginny glared at her.

" No I don't." said Harry.

"Professor, are the lessons we will learn this year similar to that of Dumbledore's army, two years ago?" asked Luna, this time.

"Yes Lun- I mean Miss Lovegood. The charms that were taught during, Dumbledore's Army will be used in this class. For those who were in the army, some of the class will be easy. For those who weren't, well, it simply takes hard work." Harry said back to her. "Well thank you! See you tomorrow."

By the end of the day, Harry was slightly tired. He finished unpacking his things into his room, and then his office. He pulled out his copy of the "Defence Against the Dark Arts handbook. It, like the half-blood prince had Snape's notes, but these were helpful teaching notes, probably taken when his was teaching the class, in his 6th year. He was thinking of sending out an essay of the Patronus Charm.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He pulled out his invisibility cloak and sat it on a chair. He then pulled out the Marauder's Map. He saw the name Ginny Weasley coming towards his office, into his room. He heard her footsteps and without turning around said "Hello, Ginny."

"Good Evening Professor Potter." She said flirtatiously. She pulled his tie then kissed him, once he was closer. He pulled away.

"What's wrong?" asked Ginny, a look of worry covered her face.

"Ginny I- What if we got caught?" he asked her.

"I have an idea about that." She said to him while eyeing his invisibility cloak. She kissed him again and draped it over them. She started walking quickly, Harry behind her, trying to keep up.

"Where are we going?" he whispered in her ear.

She did say a word just kept walking. She felt an adrenalin rush while holding his hand. She approached the seventh floor. She stopped and focused her mind. _"I need a romantic place for me and Harry."_ She thought.

The doors of the room of requirement opened. Inside was a lovely room that had a dinner table and a bed. It was a very dim lighted room. She placed the cloak at the foot of the bed and walked to the dinner table. They both ate the delicious meal. They laughed and talked. Harry was nervous, glancing quickly at the bed. He knew what was approaching him. He felt ready but had the slightest thought that she might not be. They both knew the time was near, to have an incredibly awkward conversation.

Once they finished their meal, Harry decided it was his turn to make a move. He stood up and took Ginny by the hand as she got up. He kissed her, while holding her waist, his hands sliding at the thought of her curves. She kissed him back, running her fingers through his hair.

They moved slowly to the bed, still in a kiss, until she tripped over the cloak, falling on the bed with Harry on top of her. They moved so that Ginny's head was on a pillow, but Harry was still on top of her. She urged him to take of his shirt, eyeing it and tugging the ends of it. He pulled it over his head and dropped it on the floor. He had his hands on her waist, this time under her shirt. He felt her soft skin as Ginny was still pre-occupied by his chest. He had small muscles and bruises covering him. She rubbed his chest with her soft hands. Harry shivered at her soft touch.

He unbuttoned her top, revealed the thin waist and her plain white bra. She pulled of the sleeves of the top and dropped it near the bed. She reached behind her back, unsnapping the small bra. She pulled it off completely. Harry kissed her neck, trailing down to her breasts. He circled on of her nipples with his tongue.

They turned over. Ginny was now on top of Harry. She kissed his bruises and reached for the button on his pants. She pulled down his pants throwing a good few feet away from them. She then pulled down his boxers, exposing his throbbing member. She then stood up, one of her legs on each side of Harry. She pulled down her skirt and knickers at the same time. She took them of on foot and then threw them with the other. Ginny then took her wand and pointed it at her stomach. She muttered a spell

"_Ortus Imperium." _she said

Harry turned her over, while kissing her. She spread her legs. Harry look at her with a serious look.

"Are you sure?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Are you?" She asked him. He gave the same nod.

He pressed at her entrance and pushed in slowly. He stayed there and kissed her so she could get used to the feeling. He then started to thrust into her as she moaned. He dipped his head down, smelling her hair and kissing her neck. Afterward, they were panting heavily as he stood and started to put on his clothes. He promised to talk to her the next day. He headed back to his room and went to sleep. Ginny quietly went to the Gryffindor common room and saw Luna.

"Where were you?" Luna asked.

"Uh. I was with Harry in the room of requirement." Ginny replied.

"Oh really. Anything you want to tell me?" She asked Ginny.

"I think I lost my virginity. I can't remember much, just him holding me, while I was _naked._" Ginny said with her own surprise. The girls giggled and talked. Luna acted rather different around Ginny than she did the rest of her friends. Ginny and Neville were the only two who had seen her like this. Luna talked about Neville and how she wanted to be with him but the fact that he was her teacher, held her back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, Harry woke up, late for breakfast. There was an owl at his window. He took the letter from its beak and read it while walking down to the great hall.

_Dear Harry,_

_It's me Ron. George is talking again. He is starting the shop up again. He's still going on about Fred, but seems bit more like his old self. I got that job at the Ministry. Kingsley wanted me to tell you that there is a job open for you as an Auror if you want to leave Hogwarts. I'm still at the Burrow but I got almost enough money to buy a house. Hermione and me haven't done any shagging yet. I suppose it's kind of fast. I hope you and Ginny are okay._

Harry looked up and quickly ate the food in front of him. He then went to his class to prepare for Ginny's class.

The week went by fast. Harry had his students performing the Patronus charm and other defensive spells. Harry and Ginny had met one other night that week. It was finally Saturday night and Harry and Ginny were in Diagon Alley. He eyed a jewellery shop. Ginny was in the bathroom so Harry thought it was safe to check and see if there were anything engagement rings that would have caught her eye. He saw a beautiful ring that captured Ginny perfectly. It was a silver band lined with white pearls, and a medium sized diamond in the middle. Harry bought it. He hadn't even thought of proposing yet, but he knew that this was the ring, and he had to get it.

After a day of ice cream and shopping, Harry went to bed. His took the ring out and stared at it. He imagined himself marrying Ginny. He said the name "_Ginny Potter"_ in his head, over and over again.

The next morning he left to see Ron and Hermione.

"ARE YOU INSANE? SHE'S 17!" said Ron loudly after hearing Harry's thoughts of marrying his sister. Hermione stepped in and pulled Ron into the next room.

"Ronald, you keep yelling a every guy Ginny's interested in because you don't think they'll love her. Harry is your best friend and he loves Ginny enough to never be with anyone else. Why are you so against that?" Asked Hermione, frustrated.

"I'm not- she's just so young." Ron said, having an epiphany.

"Honestly Ronald, she's a year younger than you. I want you to go and apologize to Harry, and give him your blessing. Mark my words, Ronald Weasley if you don't, I will never snog you again. No matter how much I crave it." She giggled.

Ron stole a snog and apologized to Harry. Harry then walked to Mr. Weasley's office. He was there, writing on a typewriter looking amazed at the muggle creation. He saw Harry almost automatically.

"Harry m'boy! How are you?" asked Arthur Weasley.

"Great, yeah. I thought I'd approach you with this before Ginny." Harry said. "He took the ring from his pocket and showed to Mr. Weasley. "Mr. Weasley. I would like to marry your daughter."

Arthur spoke, almost crying. "Well Harry, I cannot argue with you. I know, very well that she would be safe and happy in your hands. You have my blessing."

"Thank you…Dad." Said Harry. Arthur hugged him and Harry apparated just outside Hogwarts grounds and made his way to the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ginny was in Harry's office. She wiped her tears and made sure she didn't look sad. Harry walked in and she hugged him.

"I have to ask you something." He said to her smiling.

"And after, I have to tell you something." She said.

He knelt down on one knee and pulled out the ring.

"Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?" He asked her. Her mind began to race as the word "yes" slipped off her tongue. She kissed him as if never before. He slipped the ring on her finger and smiled at her.

"Now what did you have to tell me?" Harry asked her.

"I'm pregnant." She said without any expression. Harry stared at her.

"What?" Harry asked, neither happy nor angry. She repeated it and almost broke down crying. A single tear slid down her cheek. Harry hugged her.

"We're going to be okay. We'll be married by the time the baby is born. We'll be able to do this. I have the Blacks' house. We can raise it there. No matter what happens, we're in this together." Harry said, kissing her once again. Ginny was still worried, but for some reason, Harry's presence just helped her know that they were going to be okay and Harry wouldn't rest until they were.

Harry hugged her. They were lying on his bed together. Harry rubbed her belly and looked in Ginny's eyes.

That week was not particularly fun for Ginny or Harry. Ginny was not often at his class, because it was first in the morning. Ginny was of course, going through morning sickness and was often throwing up during these times. He felt helpless. He could not help his fiancée go through this.

Christmas was coming though and the school year was half over. Harry looked at the working students as his mind drifted off to the thought of Ginny, in a few months. It had never occurred to Harry, how humiliated Ginny will feel when her belly grows and people start to talk. Being pregnant, even at 17, was still very young. It was very rare to see pregnant girls around Hogwarts, especially not girls who were impregnated by their teacher.

Harry had decided that he would talk to Ginny about not telling her parents about the baby, until the news of their engagement was well sunk in. It was two days until Christmas break. They would tell her family about their engagement when they arrived. Then he would wait a month before telling her parents. It would seem as if they were engaged, at least before the pregnancy. He talked to Ginny, and she agreed it would be better.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was the week before Christmas. Harry and Ginny arrived at the burrow. They walked through the door and Molly Weasley gave them each a huge hug. They each said they had important news and to gather the lot of people they had in the house. Soon, Ron, Hermione, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and George were all awaiting the news Ginny and Harry were supposed to tell them.

"We're engaged!" Ginny said quite plain. Everyone in the room hugged them as Molly, Fleur and Hermione made a fuss looking at the beautiful ring on her finger. As much of a tomboy, Ginny may be, she is a girl and adored her ring the second she laid eyes on it.

Ginny walked up to her room. She was once again sharing rooms with Hermione. She wanted to be with Harry, but however engaged they may be, her parents didn't agree since they are still both teenagers.

It did not take clever Hermione long to realise what was going on with Ginny. Every morning Ginny would head to the small bathroom by their bedroom. She could hear Ginny vomiting. Hermione decided to question her friend. She sat up a waited for Ginny to come out of the bathroom.

"Ginny, are you pregnant?" asked Hermione.

"Yes." Ginny broke down crying. She couldn't believe it. She never cried, ever. Hermione hugged Ginny.

"Does Harry know?" she asked.

"Yes, he does. Hermione, you can't tell Ron. He'd murder Harry. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I got the spell wrong." Said Ginny.

"When are you planning on telling people?" asked Hermione, her mind racing as much as Ginny's.

"After the wedding. We're going to have a small wedding, just the family. It's next Tuesday. We're having it outside around here, perhaps in a field." Ginny said

"Don't you think it might be rushing it, a bit?" asked Hermione'

"I love him. Why shouldn't we get married quickly? I won't pretend this isn't about the baby. It is, but I don't want this baby to not be able to talk to its grandparents and uncles just because her mother forgot a spell. And I'm actually glad that we're finally getting married. We've been in love since my fifth year. Now I'm half way finished my seventh, two and a half years, that is." She said to Hermione. "What about you and Ron?"

"Well we haven't exactly been intimate with each other yet. I keep trying to like, give small hints but he completely avoids them. I don't think he wants to. How did it work with you and Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I snuck into his office one night and brought him to the room of requirement and we had dinner. There was a bed by the table and he took me to it. It just sort of, happened." She explained.

"Wow, that sounds romantic." She sighed.

"You know, Ron's probably just worried that you won't like him if you have sex. He really cares about you." Said Ginny.

"You're right. I should talk to him." Said Hermione as she walked out.

Ginny walked into Harry's room. The shower was running in the small bathroom beside it. Harry was singing. She turned the doorknob. It was locked.

"_Alohomora_" she whispered.

The door opened. Ginny walked in, locked the door and put two charms on it. The first was so it would not open for the spell she used. The second was a silencing charm. She stripped down her clothes and pulled the shower curtain quickly.

Harry stood there naked and frightened. When he saw whom it was he automatically calmed and kissed her. She pushed him against the wall and kissed him, he hair getting wet from the shower. She turned and pressed her back against the wall and kissed him again. He kissed her neck and buried his face in her hair. She put her hands on his shoulders and jumped, putting her legs around his hips. He placed his member at her entrance and pushed her against the wall. He sucked her nipple then, kissed her shoulder. She moaned and smelled his hair that was still partially shampooed. He pushed deep into her again. She let out a scream and kissed his neck, sucking it till it left a red mark. They soaped up and got dressed before leaving the room and going downstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When they arrived downstairs, they talked to Arthur and Molly about their wedding plans to have just family and a few friends, in the field by the house. Ginny already had dresses picked out for Hermione and Luna. She showed her mother the lovely pink dresses. They were strapless, rose coloured, silk dresses. At the hip line, a sparkly clear fabric draped over it.

"They're beautiful!" Molly insisted. "When is the wedding?"

"Next Tuesday." Said Ginny.

"WHAT?" Asked Molly, shocked. "How are you going to have time to prepare for all of that? It's Monday! That's a week!"

Harry spoke up "We have a cake ready. The other cooking is just a matter of a simple spell. We have a list of people invited and the invitations have been sent out." Harry handed Mr. Weasley a piece of parchment with a list.

PEOPLE INVITED

MOLLY WEASLEY  
ARTHUR WEASLEY  
CHARLIE WEASLEY  
BILL WEASLEY  
RUBEUS HAGRID

MINERVA MCGONAGALL

PEOPLE PARTICIPATING

HERMIONE GRANGER  
RON WEASLEY  
GEORGE WEASLEY  
LUNA LOVEGOOD  
NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM

After hearing that they had actually planned everything out, Molly and Arthur gave in and accepted that the wedding would be Tuesday.

The next day, Luna and Hermione met at a dress shop to get their dresses fitted. Ginny went with them and browsed the store for her own dress. Harry had given her the money to pay for one if she saw something she liked. After only five minutes of searching, Ginny saw the dress she fell in love with. It was a very simple, off the shoulder dress with a diagonal cut at the bottom. It also had a lovely white ribbon at the waist. Ginny bought it almost instantly and headed into the fitting room. She saw Hermione and Luna standing on platforms. Each of them had a witch, waving her wand as a need and thread waved through the fabric. Ginny changed into her dress as her own witch, showed up behind her, pointing her up to a platform between Hermione's and Luna's.

"Ginny, that dress is quite lovely." Said Luna.

"Thanks. It was very cheap too." Said Ginny.

"OW!" yelled Hermione as a needle had poked her skin.

The girl laughed and talked about their love lives. Ginny felt almost uncomfortable around girls. She always talked better with guys. _They're so simple_.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Ginny got home, she hid her dress in her parents' room and headed towards Harry's.

Harry was reading the Daily Prophet. The article he was reading was very bold.

HARRY POTTER, ENGAGED?

The famous Harry Potter has been rumoured engaged for months but has now been assured. Harry Potter's long time girlfriend, Ginny Weasley has been seen with a ring on her finger for weeks now. Our sources tell us that the two will be married sometime next week at an unknown place. It seems that now that Harry Potter no longer has the Dark Lord chasing him, Potter is in no mood to take his time before setting his life on track. He currently works at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as the professor for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Ginny Weasley is in her last year as a student at the school. Lucky Ginny Weasley is definitely the envy target of witches all over England. 

Harry was so busy reading; he didn't hear Ginny come in. She kissed his gently causing Harry to quickly turn around. He kissed he back as she sat on his lap reading the article herself.

"Wow. The Daily Prophet has improved. I haven't found anything to be outrageous. I guess our story is good enough the way it is." She said aloud. She kissed him again and the chair fell over. They laughed and then kissed again.

Ginny spent that entire night, looking at the snow, through her window and writing in her diary. The book she was writing in almost looked like a small textbook. She had used that disguise to keep her brothers from taking it.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm getting married in a week. I picked out my dress. I felt embarrassed telling the woman in the fitting room to make sure it was a little loose, but I had to. The baby in my belly is growing. If it keeps it up, I might not be able to fit in my dress. I keep thinking of name ideas. I think it's a boy. Harry will probably want to name him James. I don't blame him. If my parents died, I'd want to name my children after them. It felt so nice to be in the Daily Prophet. I don't think I've ever gotten this much attention. I suppose when I marry Harry I will probably start to dislike the attention, like Harry does. I'm very tired. I should sleep._

_Hoping I don't vomit tomorrow morning,_

_Ginny Weasley_

Ginny tore through some previous pages. She came across a page, written two years ago.

_Dear Diary,_

_Harry snogged me today, after we won. I didn't quite understand why. He hugged me and then, all of a sudden, his lips collided with mine. I've never felt like that before. I used to snog a lot with Dean but, even if so very simple, it's never felt quite like that. All I want to do now is snog him again._

_In love, _

_Ginny Weasley_

Ginny smiled and sat her diary on her desk and lay in her bed, falling asleep immediately.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day, Harry woke up really early and headed to the Blacks'. He left a note for Ginny. When he apparated, Kreacher was shocked. Harry hadn't been there once that year.

"Ah, Kreacher. I need your help." Said Harry, sternly.

"Of course Master. Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of Black." Replied Kreacher.

Soon the two of them were taking down cobwebs and repainting. He told Kreacher that he and Ginny would live here after their marriage. Kreacher let out a growl and pretended to be happy. They put in new windows and fixed floors that Harry thought might fall through. Kreacher was really depressed to see Harry had repainted the "Black Family Tree" room, but honestly, since Sirius' picture was scratched out, there was no one there Harry really wanted to remember. Then before they knew it, the house was perfect. No longer so dark. Harry thought this would be a better place for a baby to grow up in. Then lastly, Harry asked Kreacher to check his stash for anything that might hurt an infant. Kreacher pulled out Godric Gryffindor's sword. Harry was shocked and quickly told Kreacher it had to be returned. Kreacher apparated with the sword to bring it to Hogwarts.

Harry then returned to the Burrow and saw Ginny reading his note. He crept up behind her and kissed her cheek. He turned around and kissed him passionately.

"Where were you?" asked Ginny.

"Diagon Alley" he lied. He brought her downstairs, quickly so she wouldn't venture any further into the subject. She turned around.

"Wait, before we go downstairs, I need to show you something." She said. She led him to her room. She pulled out her diary.

"A Textbook?" asked Harry, oddly.

"Not quite." Ginny opened it and flipped to the page she'd read last night. She handed it to Harry, giving him permission to read it. He read it thoroughly and slowly. When he finished, he looked up and Ginny kissed him. She fell on top of him, lying on the bed. Ron suddenly came in.

"If you're done snogging my SISTER, we're having dinner downstairs." Ron said, slightly irritated.

"Well he's not done, are you Harry?" said Ginny. Harry looked at her.

"What ever you say!" he said.

Ron stomped out and ate his food slowly, trying not to spit it out at the though of his best mate and his sister. Harry and Ginny followed soon. Ron gave them a smug look. He wasn't at all pleased of their relationship but had gotten over it, but every time he saw them, he was always so angry.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Before they knew it, it was Christmas Eve and the wedding was in a few days. Molly decorated the house and Ginny and Hermione were cooking.

Ginny was waving her wand when Harry hugged her from behind and planted a kiss on her cheek. She laughed, and looked up, where mistletoe was hanging about them. She turned around and kissed him. Hermione smiled. Ron saw Hermione smiling at them and decided to kiss Hermione. He walked up to her, kissed her forehead, then her left cheek, then her right, then her nose before planting a kiss on her soft lips.

"You know what? I can't wait to show you your present. Follow me." He led Ginny upstairs and apparated, with her holding his arm.

Seconds later, they were at the Blacks'. Harry led her inside. He showed her their room. It was a soft red coloured room. It had a King sized bed with a dark red curtain around it. It had a dresser with a mirror, a closet, 2 nightstand tables and a big window with a couch beside it. Ginny was delighted and hugged him tightly.

He then showed her the baby's room. It was light blue. Harry thought it would be better than pink in case it's a boy. There was a white crib in the room with a mobile of phoenixes hanging over it. It almost reminded him of his room at his parents; even though there was no way he would have remembered it.

He hugged Ginny, lifting her slightly off the ground.

"This is only part of your present. I have something else to give you tomorrow." Harry said to her.

"Harry this is too much. How will I ever…" She trailed off.

"Marry Me.," he said to her simply. "That's all I want. I just want you to marry me."

They apparated back to the Burrow and went to bed. Ginny couldn't sleep at all that night. She went downstairs and sat by the fireplace. She curled up on the couch. She heard footsteps. Ron was walking quietly down the stairs. He sat beside her.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked his sister.

"Nah. I've been thinking too much about the wedding." Ginny said, staring at the fireplace.

"Right. Blimey, I never thought you'd be the second one of us to get married." He said, trying to laugh.

"Ron, I know how you feel. You're protective of me, but I have Harry now and I trust him. You do too." She said quietly.

"Yeah, I know. It's just when I see you two, I just think: _That's the baby sister I used to play pretend with. The one who helped me nick Dad's wand one time._" Said Ron.

"Ron, I'm getting married. I'm not three anymore. I'm seventeen and getting married, and preg-." She cut off. Ron looked shocked.

"You're pregnant?" asked Ron rather astounded.

"Yeah." She said blankly.

"How long?" Ron said, with anger creeping into his voice.

"About two weeks" she replied, looking kind of scared.

"Is it Harry's?" asked Ron.

"Now it's Draco Malfoy's." she said sarcastically. "Of course, it's Harry's!"

"Just making sure." Ron said in his own defence. 'What are you going to do?"

"Well, what any other married woman would do to raise her child. After we're married, I'll finish up school, and then Harry and I will go home to Grimauld place." Said Ginny.

"Aren't you scared?" asked Ron. "I mean about school. Rumours will fly."

"Well I have Harry to help me through it. I might not even finish school. It might be better for the baby, if I wasn't stressed by exams. I don't really think I need school anymore. I can get a job at St. Mungo's as a nurse. Who knows? I might just stay at home like mum. I don't really care, as long as I have Harry to wake up to every morning." Ginny said brightly.

"You really love him, don't you?" asked Ron, laughing.

"Yes, I do." Said Ginny, love struck.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Harry woke up early that Christmas morning and walked into Ginny's room and woke her with a kiss. He handed her a small box.

"Happy Christmas" he said. She opened the box. Inside was a small seashell bracelet. She kissed him and thanked him before handing him his gift. He opened it and saw a chain with a stone on it. Carved into the stone was a phoenix. He looked up.

"Did you make this?" asked Harry, in a shocked tone. She nodded. "It's amazing, thanks." He hugged her. Christmas was busy, gift paper flying everywhere. Harry and Ginny thanked the people, who gave them gifts, but really the only thing either of them could think of was the very next day and it was there before they knew it.

Harry looked around, he was shaded by and old oak tree. Ron, Neville and George were beside him, in suits. Hermione and Luna were standing a bit further away. There were few chairs, but there sat everyone invited. Hagrid was crying. Then he saw her. Harry looked her up and down. She was being escorted my Mr. Weasley. She looked beautiful. Before he knew it, he was taking his hand as they walked up to the man who'd wed them. No one knew him except Mr. Weasley. Harry felt a rush of grief. He had always wanted Dumbledore to wed him. The man was speaking, but Harry was preoccupied by Ginny. Before Harry had taken his eyes off her, they were kissing and running to the flying car.

Harry was getting into the driver's seat. He saw Hagrid, Hermione and Molly crying. He turned the key, and moments later, they were in the air. Ginny was kissing Harry neck. Harry was trying to focus on driving. Eventually they made it to Grimmauld Place. They fell asleep on their bed almost as soon as they arrived.

Harry woke as Ginny stood up and ran to the bathroom. He went to comfort her. He grabbed a washcloth and cleaned her lips.

"Bloody Hell, when does this nightmare end?" she asked. He cried in Harry's arms and soon fell asleep.

Only a week remained before Harry and Ginny would go back to Hogwarts and they would have to face their fate. Harry thought he would likely be sacked. As much as he had done nothing wrong, sleeping with a student isn't appropriate. Harry decided to check his other options. He met Percy who was, to the Weasley's dislike, the new Minister for Magic.

He looked around. He was in the department of mysteries. Harry remembered the night, many years ago when he'd found the prophecy, in this very room. Many of the shelves had been restored, the prophecies repaired. He then saw Percy. What a selfish git he was, sticking to Fudge and Scrimgeour for all those years. It seemed to have paid off for him, at least.

"Harry, we meet again." Said Percy, in a welcoming manner. He seemed to have a sense of paranoia in his voice. It seemed Percy was still in an awkward situation with his family. After having such a glory rat for a son, the Weasley's weren't too disappointed to practically disown him.

"Minister," Harry felt weird calling him Minister, he was so used to Percy. "I wanted to ask you if you'd accept my offer to be an Auror."

"Well, Harry Potter, I would be most pleased to have you as an Auror, but may I ask why you have decided to change jobs? You seemed to be doing well at Hogwarts-." Said Percy curiously.

"Well, it's Ginny, you see. Now that we are married I feel that working at Hogwarts while she is a student, might not be fully approved by the parents and-." Harry interrupted.

"You married my sister?" Asked Percy, surprisingly.

"Yes, I did. Two days ago. I would have asked you to come but I would think you'd be busy and with everything with your family..." Harry trailed off.

"You were right not to ask me. The last thing my family wants right now is to see me. Dad and Ron still have problems working for me. I feel so guilty. I have stepped on my family, just to get where I am now, and I'm not even happy. Anyway, I would be glad to have you as an Auror. Is there anything else I should know?" asked Percy.

"Well, uh I suppose you would realise a niece or nephew walking around in a few months." Harry said awkwardly. Harry felt no obligation to keep it from him, since he doesn't talk to the Weasley's.

Percy looked at the floor. "She's pregnant? I am so pleased." He didn't seem at all happy. Harry could tell he was depressed about not being a part of the family.

"Minister, he or she will know all of her uncles…All of them." Harry said reassuringly. Harry had his hand on Percy's shoulder.

"Please Harry…Call me Percy." Percy said smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Harry apparated to his doorstep and opened the door and looked at Ginny. She was in the sitting room, with a hit in her face, as she waved her wand, sewing a pair of pants. Harry smiled. She looked adorable like this, to him. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I ripped another pair of jeans! Bloody Hell!" Ginny said aloud.

"Well, what if we go to Diagon Alley to get you some new ones?" suggested Harry while kissing her shoulder.

"Alright. That's Harry." She said.

"Your welcome, Mrs. Potter. Ginny smiled when she heard him say this.

They used the floo network to get there. Soon Harry was flying out of the fireplace at Flourish and Blotts. Ginny flew out after him as he helped her up. Everyone in the shop was staring at them. Then it hit him. The article in the Daily Prophet! Some people smiled at them, while others frowned. The walked quickly out of the shop and almost hit Dean on the way.

"Harry, Ginny!" He said awkwardly.

"Dean!" Harry said, kindly. "So good to see you" Harry shook his hand. Dean had a firm grip, as if angry.

"G-great to see you." He said. "Excuse me." He said, quickly walking into Flourish and Blotts as Harry and Ginny walked into a clothing shop.

"Ginny, I need the bathroom. You go ahead, I'll be there soon." Said Harry, kissing her.

"Alright" Said Ginny, turning to the clothing racks. She looked for a few seconds before, Dean walked up to her, his face discouraged.

"Is it true? Are you really-." Dean cut off.

"Yes I am pregnant." She said plainly.

"How could you, Ginny? I've missed you so long. I thought my letters might change you mind…" he said.

"You mean the letters threatening to kill Harry unless I left him? Dean, I'm married. Leave me alone or I'll have to contact the ministry, and I'll tell Harry…" she said.

She gave him a disgusted look as he walked off. Suddenly, Dean turned around and yelled a spell.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Ginny fell backwards as Harry stepped in and yelled "_Stupefly"_ Dean few back, through the door. Harry walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Oi. Stay away from my wife, you hear?" said Harry. He let him go and ran to Ginny. She was on the floor, trying to get up. Harry helped her.

"Why did Dean attack you, Ginny?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Harry, we need to talk." Ginny apparated back to Grimmauld Place, with Harry and explained herself.

"Do you have these letters?" Harry asked, quite angry. Ginny understood. He had every right to be, when his wife kept something like this away from him.

"Yes I kept them in case you might find out" She handed one to Harry. He read it briefly before throwing it on the ground.

"Ginny, how could you not tell me? He's threatening both of us!!!" Harry yelled. He wanted to leave for a walk, desperately, but didn't have the heart to leave his pregnant wife here alone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to worry." Ginny broke down crying. Her mood swings and sensitivity had taken over her stubbornness, for once. Harry held her and apologized for yelling.

"I just have one question: Do you still like Dean?" asked Harry, seriously.

"No." She said plainly. "You're my one and only love."

"So are you." He said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Harry, don't you suppose we should tell Mum and Dad? I'd rather they find out before everyone at Hogwarts." Said Ginny, with concern.

"Right. I almost forgot they didn't know. You're right. They should know." Harry showed a sign of worry.

"Harry, I'll tell them. You just have to stand beside me. We both know they'll take it better from me." Ginny said.

They apparated to the Burrow and Ginny asked if they could a private word with her parents. They agreed and met in the sitting room.

"Mum, Dad. I'm pregnant." Said blankly. Harry flinched a bit; thinking the two of them would kill him then and there. Instead they stared at their daughter, almost forgetting he was in the room.

Molly spoke calmly, trying hard not to blow up. Harry knew her temper was shaky. "Well I can't say I'm impressed with either, but since you are married and have a house, there is simply no reason for us to be angry with you." Arthur still looked stunned. His youngest, and only daughter, out of six sons, he's had, was the first pregnant. Harry and Ginny completely understood why it would be hard to digest the fact.

After a few moments of staring in silence, they all walked off and Harry and Ginny left to pack their trunks. The time to go to Hogwarts was nearing. Ginny knew once they saw her parents again, they would be giddy about the baby, especially Mum, who had Charlie at about the same age.

Before, either Ginny or Harry could take their minds off it; it was finally time to go back to Hogwarts. Ginny's belly was growing. Harry knew people would notice, when they arrived. She _was_ two months pregnant.

The approached Platform 9 ¾ and got aboard the train. They found Luna and Neville snogging and decided not to bother them, they, instead when to the compartment next to it and sat down cuddling. Apparently Luna and Neville noticed them walk by and joined them anyway.

"Luna! Neville. It's so good to see you. We saw you but didn't want to bother you." Said Ginny, politely.

"Nah. You lot are the reason we're together. When I was at the wedding, I realised that even though you were a professor, you married a student and no one made a fuss." Said Neville.

"Well, we're happy for you!" Ginny said. Luna was staring at her stomach.

"Wow, Ginny. You've…grown." Said Luna, awkwardly.

"Didn't you tell her?" Asked Harry.

"No I suppose I didn't. Luna, Neville, I'm having a baby." Said Ginny. The room fell quiet, until Luna hugged Ginny and Neville gave a smiling nod.

"Well done, man." Said Neville. Harry nodded back. They were on their way to Hogwarts. Anything could happen now.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The train arrived a few hours late. When they arrived, everyone who hadn't gone home, were in the Great Hall, eating a feast. Harry helped Ginny walk up the stairs and through the doors.

When everyone was walking in and joining their friends, no one turned more heads than Ginny. Whispers flew as Minerva gave Harry a stern look. He joined Neville, walking up to the front of the Hall and sat down with the other teachers. McGonagall gave a small speech, welcoming back the students before the students left to their houses.

Harry returned to his office and read the Prophet. It had a frowning picture of none other than Lucius Malfoy. Harry read the article thoroughly.

_Lucius Malfoy: Askaban Escapee._

_Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy has been reported missing from Askaban. Our sources tell us that not even the Ministry knows how Malfoy escaped, but we are warned to exercise caution. Also, we have reason to believe the Malfoy family is the reason for the escape. The Ministry is at the moment questioning suspected Death Eater, Narcissa Malfoy, wife of Lucius Malfoy and mother of Draco Malfoy. Aurors are looking, but the Death Eater hasn't been spotted._

Harry looked up and saw Professor McGonagall in front of him.

"Potter, may I have a word?" She asked. He fallowed her to her office. Harry had noticed very few changes in the room since Dumbledore had it.

"As you well know, parents aren't going to be pleased that you have impregnated a student. It may be acceptable since you are married but-." She cut off.

"Are you sacking me?" Harry asked not surprisingly.

"Not today. It is not really a choice I want to make but if there are many complaints…" Her voice trailed off. "My point being that you shouldn't be surprised if I have to fire you."

"I understand." Said Harry. "I did in fact, talk to the Minister about being an auror. He approves and said the offer stands when I want to take it. If you don't mind, I'd like to stay here as long as I can to support my wife though."

"Yes, I will grant you that." Said McGonagall. "Is there anything else?"

"No. Nothing." Harry walked to the Gryffindor common room and saw Luna.

"Harry. Ron wanted me to give you this." She handed him a letter with his name on it.

"Thanks, Luna. Would you get Ginny for me?" Asked Harry. Luna went up to the tower to fetch Ginny as Harry read the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Ron here. Hermione's going back to Hogwarts. She'll be there tomorrow. McGonagall asked her back. I have to admit I will miss her. We finally did it last night. She snuck into my- our room at the Burrow. We were just lying there. I told her I loved her and it just happened. Anyway, I hope Ginny's all right. She seemed a bit distraught last time I wrote her last time. _

_She IS my sister, _

_Ron_

Harry laughed and saw Ginny struggling to get downstairs. Harry ran to her and gave her his hand. She smiled.

"Thank you, Professor." She said.

"You're welcome Mrs. Potter." She gave him a quick peck looking around to see if anyone was watching.

"Hermione's coming back." Harry said, on a different note.

"Yeah. Ron told me. Going to be nice having her back, someone to help me in Potions." Said Ginny. "Luna had to have me in her boyfriend's class."

"Hey, she's in your husband's class." He said. Ginny's heart lifted at the word husband. It felt forever. She rubbed her belly, smiled and kissed Harry even though people were watching. She turned around and gave them a look as if to say _'what? We ARE married"_.

"Did you read the Prophet? Lucius escaped from Azkaban." Said Harry. "They think Narcissa and Malfoy helped him. I can't imagine why they would. He's probably after them. I almost feel bad for Malfoy and his mum."

"But they'll catch him won't they. I mean, otherwise he'll come looking for us, he will." Said Ginny, trying to hide that she was scared. "He'll want to finish what Voldemort started."

"Ginny, don't worry. We'll all be fine. _I promise."_ Harry said sternly.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hermione had showed up the next day. Her first class was Harry's. She sat there, paying complete attention, even though they both knew that she knew much more than he did. She should be teaching the class.

She looked at Ginny. She didn't look well. She was glaring at Romilda Vane. Her eyes were almost as red as her hair with her focus fixated on the girl. Romilda on the other hand was a blush pink, staring at Harry. Her gaze was pointed directly at Harry's emerald green eyes.

Soon the class was over. Hermione went to the girls' bathroom. As she entered, she heard a voice crying. It was a boy. He was in one of the stalls, apparently, because Hermione couldn't see him, just his feet. She recognized his voice, she just could remember who it was. She looked at his shoes. The Slytherin emblem was engraved on one of them. Hermione thought carefully until her mind clicked as she knew who it was.

"Malfoy?" She called out. He opened the stall. His eyes were red from crying and his cheeks were wet with tears.

"Go away, you filthy little mudblood!" he snapped.

Hermione was determined to get him to talk to her.

"Malfoy what's wrong?" She asked a bit more sympathetically.

"I think my father's going to kill me. He might have already killed my mum. She sent me here for my own safety, but I don't know about her." Said Malfoy while wiping his tears.

"That's horrible!" Hermione gasped slightly. She didn't like Malfoy in the slightest bit but did indeed feel bad for him.

Malfoy stopped crying a turned to her. He looked angrier.

"Mark my words, you breathe one word of this, Granger, you'll regret it." Malfoy threatened. He made it so hard to like him sometimes, but he called her Granger, not mudblood. It was certainly an improvement. He walked off.

Later that night, Hermione and Ginny met up in the common room.

"Where were you after Harry's class. I didn't see you." Said Ginny, frowning slightly.

"Oh, um, I was in the bathroom." Said Hermione looking down at the floor.

"The bathroom? That long?" Asked Ginny, maintaining her frown. "Are you okay?"

"Oh Ginny, I'm fine." Hermione quickly walked up to the tower. Ginny went to Harry's office. He was sleeping. She sat on his bed. She only meant to talk to him but she fell asleep at his side.

Harry looked around. He recognized where he was. There was water everywhere. There was a huge stonewall with an engraved picture of Salazar Slytherin. He walked down the hall like area. On each side of him was a stone snake. He was in the chamber of secrets. He noticed a figure lying ahead of him. It was Ginny, just as she was when she was in the chamber in his 2nd year. Her body was ice cold. Tom Riddle walked out of the darkness.

"She won't wake." He said plainly.

"What? She's not-." Harry cut off when he was interrupted.

"Dead. Yes Harry." Said Riddle.

Harry sat up quickly. Sweat was dripping off his face. He turned around and saw Ginny wrapped around him. He was in his room at Hogwarts. Ginny woke up.

"Another nightmare?" She asked, while rubbing her eyes.

"Um, Yes. Ginny what are you doing here?" Asked Harry.

"I'm sorry. I came to talk to you about Hermione. You were asleep so I just slept here. I hope you don't get in trouble." Ginny said.

"It's alright. McGonagall-." He cut off. "Hold on. What's going on with Hermione?"

"I think she might be pregnant." Said Ginny. "She apparently spent 20 minutes in the bathroom yesterday, after your class."

"Hermione, huh?" Said Harry. "I never would have guessed."

"You don't get it, Harry." She said. "Ron and Hermione aren't married, like us. They're not even engaged. What are mum and dad going to think?"

"I don't think they'll be too unhappy." Said Harry. "I mean you were the youngest and the only daughter. Think of it that way."

I don't know Harry…" She said.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hermione had met Draco on many occasions, whether it be a meeting or bumping into him. Soon he began to write her. She felt bad about not telling Ron. He was always there for her, but she knew he wouldn't understand her need to help someone who was almost always an enemy to them.

She sat in the common room at 1am. It was dark. The only light was the dim fire. She had a book in her hands. Something she had checked out from the library years ago. She was very confused. Draco appeared from the darkness that surrounded the room. He didn't look pale, as he usually does. He wasn't frowning, but he seemed depressed.

"Hermione?" he called out. He felt a jolt of nervousness run through him.

"Draco! How did you get in here?" gasped Hermione.

"I followed you. I need to talk to you." He said sitting down.

"Draco. We can't keep meeting up. It's suspicious. If Ron knew we were even-." She said.

"I'm not trying to ruin your relationship. I just know that you are smart enough to help me. Besides, who else here would want to help me? My father escaped from Azkaban." He said with a bit of worry.

"Alright! Now what is it?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"I got word that my father is in Hogsmeade. That means he knows I'm here. He must have found my mother. It's the only way he could know." Draco almost started to cry. Hermione was stuck in this awkward situation. She hated herself for helping someone that was always so rude to her and her friends, but then something always drew her back. Like it was her conscience.

Suddenly Ginny crept downstairs. She had heard voices and came to find out what was going on. She pulled down her nightdress while walking. She saw Draco and Hermione sitting in front of the fire. She was shocked, but something held her back from running and killing him. She stood in the darkness and listened to their conversation.

"Draco, we'll figure this out. If you talk to McGonagall she can protect you." Said Hermione. Ginny look astounded that she called him Draco.

"Thank you Hermione." Said Malfoy. He hugged her and planted a kiss on her lips. Ginny's face turned red. If this kept on, she might blow up.

Hermione backed away. "Draco…" she started.

"I know I'm sorry." Draco said to Hermione.

"Draco, I don't think we should meet anymore." She said.

"Okay. I understand. Bye Hermione." Said Draco. Hermione was glad he said her name for once, but immediately pushed any thought of them away.

"When are you going to tell Ron you're cheating on him with Malfoy?" Ginny said, angrily.

"Ginny! How long have you been standing there?" asked Hermione.

"Long enough to see you snogging Malfoy." Ginny said maintaining her anger. "Are you going to answer me?"

"What?" Hermione asked, a bit confused.

"When are you going to tell my brother you're cheating on him?" Asked Ginny. "When are you going to tell him you're dating Malfoy?"

"I'm not dating Malfoy! He just kissed me! It's not like I wanted him to." Hermione said. Ginny walked back upstairs and quickly fell asleep without talking to Hermione.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hermione stared at the paper. A rush of guilt went through her. It was just as Draco had expected. She looked at the page again

_Narcissa Malfoy was found dead in Hogsmeade today. The minister of magic has no comment, but the word in the ministry is that Death Eater and Husband of Narcissa, Lucius Malfoy was her killer._

_Also, the son of Lucius and Narcissa has gone missing for weeks. Apparently he is on the run from his father. No one knows his whereabouts. It appears to be a tragic month for the Malfoys'._

Hermione felt bad for him. He was obviously vulnerable last night. Suddenly Ron came in to the library. He sat down and kissed Hermione.

"Ron! What are you doing here?" Asked Hermione. She kissed him and tugged lightly on his collar. She brought him up to the girls' dormitory and pushed against the door and kissed him to close it. She felt so silly doing this and was nervous about getting caught, but she couldn't help it. She loved him.

Before she knew it they were on her bed. She was in just a bra and Ron was in his boxers. Ron was reaching to unhook her bra when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Hermione!" Ginny called out. Ron rushed into a closet and closed the door. Hermione grabbed her top and put it on quickly. Ginny walked in.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Hermione, you have to tell Ron you kissed Malfoy." Said Ginny. Hermione was eyeing the closet, knowing Ron could hear every word.

"Malfoy kissed me, Ginny!" Hermione corrected.

"Merlin's beard, it doesn't matter! You have to tell Ron." Said Ginny.

"Drac- Malfoy's just feeling vulnerable, it didn't mean anything. Honestly, his mother died and his father's trying to kill him!" Hermione defended. Ron felt his stomach turn upside down at the thought of Hermione and Malfoy snogging. He wanted to kill Malfoy and then bring him back to life just to kill him again.

"Hermione, Ron needs to know that, not me." Said Ginny.

"Ron won't understand." Said Hermione. Ron felt shocked at these words. "You know his first instinct would be to kill Malfoy. Remember when you and Harry got together? Harry's his best friend. Think about what would happen if I told him." Hermione had forgotten Ron was even there by that point. Ron couldn't help but understand where Hermione was coming from. She knew him well.

"Hermione tell him" Said Ginny plainly before walking off.

Ron came out of the closet and looked at Hermione. Neither of them could find what word to say.

"Malfoy snogged you?" Ron finally asked after moments of silence.

"Yes." Hermione said, blankly.

"I should go." Ron said. Hermione was going to stop him but he ran out of the room too fast and she was still in shock.

Ron went to the one person he knew he could talk to about this. It was an unfair bonding. Ron could always talk to Harry about girls, but as long as Harry was with Ginny, Harry's advice was counting on either Mr. Weasley or Neville. Ron headed to Harry's office where he was writing.

"Ron!" Harry got up to give Ron a friendly hug but Ron just ran up to him and stopped in his tracks.

"Malfoy snogged Hermione. HERMIONE!" Ron yelled. Harry was sure anyone closer than a mile would have heard him.

"What?" Harry processed the information for a few seconds. "Hermione?!"

"Yeah. I heard her and Ginny talking about it. Then I asked her if it was true. She said yes so I ran off." Said Ron.

"Okay, Ron. Sit down. Calm down, really, it's just a kiss. It's not like Hermione likes Malfoy." Said Harry, sitting in his own chair as Ron sat down in another.

"I know it's just, things have been bloody mad lately. Now this? I want people all over to know that she's mine." Ron said.

"Than marry her." Said Harry simply.

"Marry her! Are you barking mad?" yelled Ron.

"Ron, give me one good reason why you shouldn't marry her." Harry said. "Why shouldn't you marry her?"

"Well, because…" Ron struggled to find a reason. "Well I don't know!"

"You love her don't you" Asked Harry.

"Of course!" Said Ron.

All that night, Ron thought about Harry's questions. Why weren't they already married? Should they be married?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Ginny sat up in her bed. It was dark outside and everyone in her room was asleep. She dug out her diary and tore though the pages, looking at the dates printed neatly on the top right hand corner. There were so many good and bad memories and that's what made it hard to look back on her past. She read a page dated the same day of the war. It was soaked in tears. She stared at the letters, not really reading it, but just thinking of how she felt that day.

She walked though the castle, in deep thought of that day. She had the page in her hands. For some reason, the memory wouldn't leave her mind. She walked into a room she didn't recognize. It was dark, with black walls. It was silent until she heard voices after moving closer. She took her wand out and whispered _"Lumos"._

A light emerged from her wand as she shined it in front of her. She started to find a doorway and the voices were now loud enough for her to understand.

"What's that light? I think someone's coming!" said one of them. Ginny figured it was a boy, but the voice was a bit squeaky.

"Nothing. It couldn't be. No one knows where this place is." said the girl, according to Ginny's best guess.

"It could be my father. Move." replied the boy.

Ginny caught a glimpse of light blonde hair before running in the opposite direction.

Who was it? Was it Malfoy? Who was he with? All of these questions were racing through her mind. She went to bed, thinking about who it might have been, but her mind was not forgetting the diary page, still in her hand.

The next day, was very busy for Harry and the teachers. The students had the day off, but the teachers had to talk with the parents of their students. He was nervous. It was today that determined whether he could stay. It didn't really matter to him, but if Ginny quit school, because he couldn't stay…

He went down to the great hall, and just like when he was a student, every eye was on him. They gave him the oddest stares that made his stomach turn. They obviously knew about Ginny. Every parent would just stare as he walked to the front of the hall and sat in his seat.

Meanwhile Ginny was having the same pressure as she felt their disgusting stares. She was in the common room as each student walked by with a gross comment.

Harry suspected this was happening to her, and he struggled to give a smile to the frowning parents. They listened to Minerva's speech until she asked for questions, and complaints. Hands flew up in the air and a murmur came across the crowd.

The first was a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. She had a serious look on her face. He was almost scared.

"I have a compliant about your Defence against the Dark arts teacher." She said. Minerva looked at him with worry.

She didn't know what mattered more, but once her thoughts were collected, she spoke.

"I understand your complaint, but I must also assure you that Mr. Potter has the right to be with someone to whom he is married. After all, he is the one who stopped the dark lord." Harry swallowed his breath, he knew that he did have the right, but it suddenly felt wrong. He knew it wasn't right to guilt trip these parents with his victory against Voldemort.

He went through the hour, feeling bad as Minerva defended him. He couldn't do this anymore. After the meeting, he met with Minerva to talk about him resigning. He needed to.

"Professor? I'd like to resign." Harry said.

"Harry, are you sure you know what you're doing? What about Ginny? What about the baby?" Minerva said, a bit shocked.

"I'm sure we'll manage. I really hope Ginny doesn't leave school, but I can't stop her." Said Harry.

"I'm sorry to say this, Potter, but I don't think she'll have much choice. The parents are protesting for her to leave." Said Minerva. "I understand why you feel you must leave, though I should tell you to keep safe and you're welcome back anytime."

'Thank you" Harry said.

"Yes well, off you go." She said.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Harry walked down the hallway as every worry flashed before him. He turned around a dark corner and saw someone he hadn't seen in years, Cho. She had a strange look on her face. Her lipstick was slightly smeared, and her hair was a bit messy. Harry knew how to put two and two together.

"Cho?" He said.

"Harry, how are you?" She asked.

"Great. Yeah." Harry felt the same nervousness he had felt in his fourth year. He didn't understand. He quickly pushed the thoughts away.

"Sorry. I have to go." She said. Harry thought of whom she might have been with. The only person who was single at this school was Malfoy.

Harry walked to his office and into his room, where Ginny was sleeping on his bed. He sat beside her and kissed her. She woke up and kissed him back. She looked concerned.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" He asked.

"I saw Malfoy snogging some girl. I don't really care, but I think it was Hermione. It was about an hour ago." She said.

"It couldn't be. I was with Hermione an hour ago…I think I know who it is though." Harry told Ginny about seeing Cho and how she looked. Ginny's stomach turned. She hated Cho. She felt she had every right to. "Oh and Ginny, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" She asked. She felt scared because of his suddenly serious look.

"Ginny, I resigned…from Hogwarts." He said.

"I knew this would happen eventually." She said. "Well, it's not a problem really, we'll just go to Grimmauld place and start our life early.

"Ginny, you should stay here, get your education." Harry said. He hoped she would stay, desperately.

"Harry, I know you want what's best for me, I love that about you." She kissed him. "But you don't always know. If I stay then not only will I not have you to help me with the baby, I'll have the stress of school and people complaining that I'm pregnant. I can't do that, Harry."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, Harry. I love you. I can't stay away from you for so long." Ginny said. She held him in her grasp before they went down to tell Luna, Neville and Hermione.

The next day, their trunks were packed when they went to the great hall for breakfast. Harry didn't notice people staring, but apparently Ginny did. He caught his wife looking behind her often, with a worried look. Harry held her closer to comfort her. She was 4 months pregnant and her mind was racing.

Soon, after many goodbyes, Harry and Ginny were boarding the train. They could easily apparate once in Hogsmeade, but Harry wanted to spend time with her, without any worry or interruption. They sat down in a compartment and cuddled for a while before Harry kissed her. Ginny fell back in her seat as Harry struggled to lie on top of her. He relaxed and leaned against her until she cried out and Harry immediately backed off.

"I'm sorry, Gin." He said. He felt so bad for her to have gone through so much. For some reason, he had a certain sense of selflessness around her. She is all that matters, her and the baby.

"It's alright. I hate being pregnant! This is barking mad! Bloody Hell!" Ginny didn't know if she was going to laugh, cry or slap Harry across the face. Emotional issues were not something Ginny was accustom to.

Ginny took the Daily Prophet into her hands and read the title.

"Merlin's beard, he's dead. Dean. Lucius killed him!" She gasped. Harry just looked at her. Dean was always a friend until that time in Diagon Alley. Harry never forgave the bloke after he attacked Ginny. No matter what came over him, Dean's death wasn't to disappointing for Harry, but he pretended to be sad anyway.

"Blimey, poor guy. Must have been horrible for his parents to find out." He said, while trying to hide his slight happiness, he felt bad, truly, but he was glad Dean could never hurt Ginny, or her baby. Ginny started to cry a bit. Harry tried to comfort her. The train ride was not very pleasant.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Harry. Harry! Harry!!" Ginny was shaking Harry, trying to wake him up. They had finally arrived at platform 9 ¾. "Harry we're here." Ginny was excited to finally be the wife she always wanted to be. Their marriage was real, but it seemed held back while they were at school. Ginny finally felt like she controlled her own life, and it only had to include Harry.

Harry opened his eyes and saw the fiery red head looking right at him.

"Well, I could get used to waking up to you easily." He said slyly. She just frowned at him.

"You do know I'm fat and ugly and stressed and pregnant." She said.

"You're still beautiful to me," he said, simply.

"Charming. Now lets go." She said to him. She took him by the hand and pulled him outside to the platform, their luggage trailing behind, in Harry's hand.

After leaving the train completely, they saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, along with Ron and George. They all had smiling faces, but Harry's attention lead to Ron, who seemed a bit troubled. He had his hands in the pocket of his hooded sweater where he was fiddling with something. He gave Harry a serious look. Mrs. Weasley ran towards him and Ginny and gave them both a hug. Mr. Weasley followed, giving Ginny a hug, and Harry, a polite handshake before patting him on the back.

Afterward, Mrs. Weasley insisted that they stay for supper. Ginny wasn't too pleased but took the offer, since all she wanted to do was sit down, without the trouble of making supper. The dinner was awkward. Mr. Weasley seemed to have the impression Harry made Ginny leave school, from his choice of words on the subject. Ginny fought a bit, telling him that it was her choice, but he just avoided the subject.

The dinner was coming to an end when Ron asked to talk to Harry privately. Ginny looked at Harry a bit angrily but he left with Ron. Harry couldn't help but smile when Ginny got angry these days because it was always over something very unimportant. He understood that the pregnancy was making her a bit touchy.

Ron led Harry into a small room and didn't hesitate to tell Harry his news.

"I'm going to ask her." He said. Harry noticed how scared Ron was. If this was how nervous he was telling him, he didn't stand a chance asking Hermione. Ron dug out a ring from his pocket. "I have the ring. It costs me a bloody fortune. I hope she likes it."

"Ron, as long as it's expensive and very traditional, she'll love it." Harry said. This probably wasn't true, but he thought it would calm him down. "Ron, Hermione loves you. You have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks, Harry" Ron said.

"I'm here for you, mate." Harry replied. No matter what happened, Ron and Harry would always be best mates, it just had to be that way, there's no alternative.

"Blimey, did you hear about Dean? Can't believe it, myself." Ron said. Harry eyes filled with a bit of rage.

"Can't say I'm too torn up." Harry replied. Ron was shocked.

"What do you mean? He's our friend." Ron said. "Did anything happen?"

"Ron, he was sending love letters to Ginny behind my back. When we were in Diagon Alley, Dean found Ginny while I was gone and attacked her when she was still pregnant!" Ron shivered at the word. The thought of his baby sister having a baby of her own still scared him a bit.

"I'm going to kill him!" Ron yelled, without thinking. Then he laughed. "Should have thought that through."

It didn't take long till Ginny and Harry were apparating to their new home. Harry walked in the doors with Ginny by his side. It would take a while to get used to the sense of Sirius at every corner. Even while repainted, his spirit seemed to be there. Ginny held him tightly, knowing this would be hard for him. She held back her tears. She had to be stronger… for him.

Harry decided he needed to put his emotions aside. He kissed Ginny and rubbed her belly softly before holding her for several minutes.

"Ginny, you're going to make a brilliant mother." He said. A tear fell down her cheek. The headed to their new bedroom and Ginny crashed onto the bed.

"Wow, this is comfy." Harry dressed and replied. "Yes I know I got it at-." But before he could finish, Ginny was already asleep.

He lay beside her and blew out the candle on the bedside table.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Harry opened his eyes and saw the love of his life. He didn't move a muscle, just watched her sleep. This was whom he died for. She was the only thing in this world that he would do anything for. She was his one love till the end of time. She was perfect.

Ginny opened her eyes. It had a sort of twinkle. For that moment, nothing mattered. Neither of them moved, they just stared into each other's eyes, like they knew what to say, but didn't need to say it.

"Good morning, Mrs. Ginerva Potter." Greeted Harry, with a smile.

"Harry, love, It's hardly morning. It's 12pm." She turned over and kissed him.

"Ginny, you're crushing me, I can't breath." Ginny backed off.

"Sorry." She said. " I just forget someti-." Before she could finish, Harry had her in another passionate kiss. He started to pull her shirt off and then his own. Suddenly, a loud pop stopped the two as Ron had apparated directly to their bedroom. Harry and Ginny were shocked so much, they couldn't move.

"Bloody hell! What are you two doing!?" Ron covered his eyes. "Never mind, I don't want to know. I'll be downstairs." He ran out of the room, leaving Harry and Ginny to dress and head downstairs.

Downstairs, Ron was pacing in the sitting room. He looked like he was scared for life. Harry understood this because he too knows what it's like to have a life-long scar.

"Harry…Ginny… I-I'm sorry for-." Ron stuttered. Ginny quickly stopped him.

"It doesn't matter." Ginny said. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"Well, I proposed to Hermione." He said. Ginny stared at him.

"When are you getting married?" Asked Harry, delightedly.

"We're not…She said not now." All the happiness had drained from the room. Ginny froze, ice cold in Harry's arms, but kept staring at her brother.

"Well she didn't say no…" Said Ginny, trying to be optimistic.

"Bloody Hell! She doesn't love me!" Ron said, out loud. Ginny ran up to him and pointed her wand at his neck.

"Don't you dare say that, Ronald Weasley! Hermione loves you; she's just not ready. Can you blame her? She's still in school!" Ginny was furious that Ron would even think that, let alone say it out loud. She ran upstairs, as fast a pregnant lady would, before giving up and apparating straight to her bedroom. Harry said goodbye to Ron and went to comfort his wife.

He knocked on the door.

"Ginny, it's me, Harry. Open the door, love." Harry requested in a slightly pleading voice. Ginny flicked her wand and the door opened. Harry would have opened it himself, but he knew that by waiting for her to, he was asking permission. He walked in and hugged her, before cuddling with her on the bed.

"Ginny, I understand that being pregnant, you're going to be a bit moody, but what you said to Ron-." He was interrupted by Ginny.

"Harry, Hermione's scared after what happened with Malfoy. You can't blame her." She said.

"I know that." He trailed off. "You know what? We shouldn't let this ruin our first day in our new home as a married couple." Harry rubbed Ginny's belly. "Merlin's beard…a kick!" Harry didn't know if it actually kicked, but decided this should be the moment.

Ginny felt around her belly until she felt it. She smiled and kissed him. They could be such the cliché couple sometimes.

Harry decided lunch would be good right about now, so he whipped his wand out and their lunch had appeared in front of them.

Meanwhile Ron was in his room at the Burrow. He was thinking about Hermione. He thought he was doing everything right. He stared at the ring, a medium sized diamond in the middle, with small pink stones circling it.

"Why won't she marry me?" He called out.

"I think I will." Said a voice behind him.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Ron turned around and saw Hermione standing at his doorway. She had tears in her eyes, but a smile on her face. He had never once thought of her as any more beautiful.

"You will?" Ron asked. He wanted to make sure this was for real. She walked to his bed and sat beside him, holding his hand in hers.

"Yes. I will. I can't imagine not marrying you." Another tear fell to her cheek. Ron wiped it away and kissed her.

"I-I love you" He said aloud. She didn't know if she heard him. The moment the words came out of his mouth, Hermione kissed him again, with every once of passion she could possibly put into a kiss. She knew she was safe, in his arms.

Ginny and Harry were eating dinner, when someone knocked on the door. When Harry opened it and saw who it was, he slammed it instantly.

"Who is it?" Ginny asked. She was concerned.

"Malfoy" Answered Harry. He sighed, but Ginny was shocked at Harry.

"Lucius?" Ginny asked. She looked slightly scared, with an odd look on her pale face.

"No." He said, quite plainly.

"Why didn't you let him in?" Ginny questioned. Her pale face turned red with anger.

"Ginny, I don't care about anything Hermione did; I'm not letting him into this house." Harry was angry, but immediately calmed when he thought of Ginny's pregnancy. He felt bad.

Ginny raced to the door and opened it. Draco Malfoy stood there, scared.

"What's the matter?" She asked. She, for some reason, had a sense of sympathy for him, no matter how much Ron and Harry hated him.

"My father…he…he's after me." Harry stepped in. He had to protect his family, and this was not the way. "And Cho. Her too." Malfoy brought Cho into the doorway. She was crying.

I didn't matter that Lucius probably knew where they were. It didn't matter that Ginny was scared and pregnant. It didn't even matter that Ginny was completely jealous of Cho. At this moment, nothing mattered. Ginny let them in, so they could hide. Harry thought it was only a matter of time until Lucius would come after them anyway.

Cho sat in a chair as Malfoy comforted her. Harry's rage grew. Then the room fell silent.

"So you two are-." Ginny started. Malfoy interrupted.

"Together, yes." He said. "I hope this doesn't cause any…"

"Not at all!" Harry cut in. "Maybe that you came her to hide, or that your father's bloody mad. That might cause a fuss, but I think that you dating my ex-girlfriends should be fine!" Harry said sarcastically.

Ginny tightened her grip on Harry's hand. Harry backed off the subject at this point.

Ginny then politely offered to let them stay for the night. She didn't want to, but she knew it was best.

That night, Harry didn't sleep. He lied there, staring at Ginny. He tried to read to make himself tired, but a big part of him knew he couldn't sleep, not because he was tired, but because of Lucius.

Harry stared into darkness. Near him was a dim light, shining only bright enough for him to see the fiery red hair of his wife. He was about to pass out, but his eyes were focused, as if he expected something was going to happen.

Eventually, at 5am, Harry fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

It was morning. Ginny woke up and saw her husband by her side. She knew he probably stayed up all night, so she got out of bed, trying not to wake him.

She walked quietly downstairs. The house was silent until she heard a loud cracking sound. Behind her, appeared Kreacher. She looked around, trying to find the source of the noise, but accidentally tripped of the house elf. He snapped his fingers, stopping Ginny from falling, in mid air. Then as if she was a doll, he stood her back up on her feet.

"New mistress must be careful." He said, without emotion. Ginny turned around to face the elf.

"Thank you, Kreacher." She said, sounding rather happy. It was odd. Before, Kreacher hated her, and her family, but it seems that now, he is a little brighter.

"New mistress, an owl has come from Weasley Senior." Kreacher said. His hands were shaking as he handed a piece of parchment to her. Ginny observed them. He had long, boney fingers that oddly enough, attracted Ginny's attention.

"Thank you." She said, smiling at Kreacher. She took the letter from his grasp.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I would like to talk to you today. I will be over at 10am today. It is really important, but I think it'd be best if we talk in person._

_Arthur Weasley_

Ginny couldn't help but wonder what her father wanted. She looked at the clock. It was nearly nine. She rushed upstairs to her room and got dressed before waking Harry with a kiss.

"Good morning." She said to him, smiling.

"Morning." He said back. Ginny noticed a slight sound of paranoia in his voice but immediately pushed the thought away.

"Dad's coming soon to visit." He informed him. He sat up and walked to the dresser where he put on a shirt and jeans.

"Really?" He asked while struggling to lift the shirt over his head. Ginny helped.

"Yes." She said plainly. She handed him the note.

"Great. I wonder what he wants." He trailed off.

"Why did we have to come here?" Cho said, slightly frustrated.

"I know this is awkward but if he found you…" Malfoy explained. "This is the only place I know is safe."

"Still. You should have told me earlier." She said. She turned around, facing the old mirror, looking at her reflection.

The light was shining though a small window, but the room was still dark except for a small light ray, on the floor. Cho stared blankly into space, she had nothing to do but stay, until this whole situation will have blown over. The problem, though, in fact was until then, she had to avoid the silences that would occur, if she and Harry were in the same room. Then she thought of Malfoy. Though he may be rude, she had a certain unexplainable attraction towards him. He mind was spinning as she tried to get rid of the last thing she wanted on her mind. It had been a week and she still wasn't sure. She was throwing up for weeks. A bit of her wanted it to be true. Another wanted it desperately not to. She pushed the thoughts away and walked into another room, away from Draco.

It was bright blue. This of all rooms would be the one she'd run into. Harry and Ginny's relationship was pure. She couldn't do it. She wouldn't let herself try to break them up. She knew it was wrong. A certain part of her though, could not stop thinking of the many nights she sat in her bed, crying over what was indeed, her first love.

Suddenly, Ginny walked into the room. Her face was as red as her hair. She tried to hide it, Cho could see she wasn't really welcome.

"Ginny, I know why this would be a bit of an issue. I understand this situation is awkward. I just hope that we don't have to glare at each other every time we meet." Cho wanted Ginny's trust. She wanted it because of Harry.

"This is the baby's room. The baby that ME and Harry are having." Ginny tried again to hide her rage, but once again, was unsuccessful.

"I should go." Cho said before she could speak again. She walked out and went down the hall.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Ginny looked at the clock. It was exactly 10 am. She flicked her wand at the table. A table of food suddenly appeared. She was proud of herself. She finally mastered the spell. She had to invite Hermione over for another one of her "brilliant spell" sessions.

Soon, before she knew it, Cho and Malfoy were sitting at the table. Neither of them looked particularly happy.

Harry sat down. He didn't show any emotion. His dark hair shaded his face. He was wearing a dress shirt with blue jeans. It was obvious to Ginny; neither of them was enjoying this little visit from Malfoy and Cho.

"He should be here any moment" Ginny said, looking at the fireplace. She expected him to come anytime now. She wanted him desperately to break this unbreakable silence.

Cho's attitude shifted when Ginny started to speak. She seemed to have changed from unhappy, to flirtatious in a matter of seconds. The thing that twisted Ginny's stomach wasn't that she was swooning, but that just as she had intelligently expected, she was swooning over Harry.

Cho gave a wink to Harry that neither Harry, nor Malfoy, thankfully noticed. Ginny automatically glared at Cho, but Cho merely gave Ginny a smile, as if she thought Ginny didn't notice her unreasonable crush on her husband.

Suddenly, Ginny caught a glimpse of green light as her father came shooting from the fireplace. Ginny automatically turned around and gave her loving father a hand.

"Ginny!" He exclaimed happily. He hugged her. Harry stood up. He took his hands out of his pockets and gave one to Arthur for a "manly handshake". Arthur rejected it and gave him a hug instead. Harry tried not to feel awkward. He then faced them both with a serious look. Cho and Malfoy were still at the table. They looked slightly frightened.

"Ginny, Harry, They're coming." Arthur said. Harry then looked at him seriously. He had cuts on his face, and bruises on his arm where something cut through the fabric of his shirt. Harry then understood.

"Death Eaters" Harry said calmly. "Is Lucius with them?"

"I'm afraid so," said a voice behind them before Mr Weasley could answer. Harry turned around, holding Ginny behind him, blocking her from what he was facing.

There stood Lucius, his hair, just as greasy. He had his snakelike walking stick in his hand, pointed at them.

Time was moving so fast. Ginny was very dizzy. She dug her wand out from her pocket. Harry was In front of her, his wand in hand. Cho and Malfoy had also gotten up from the dinner table and along with everyone else in the room, had a wand pointed at Lucius, ready to curse.

"Draco. How long has it been? A little over 2 years and now you're against me." Draco glared at his father. Harry didn't know if he was going to take his father's side or not, until a few words came muffled through his mouth.

"You killed my mother. You are nothing more than a murderer." Draco said, trying to keep the terrified tone out of his voice.

"Ahh..I see." said Lucius. Harry had to admit it brought back memories of his sixth year, when Draco was supposed to kill Dumbledore, but left Snape to do it instead. Of course it had been planned for Snape to kill him, but Harry guessed Malfoy didn't know that.

"Where are the others?" asked Harry. He looked at his surroundings, scanning for death eaters.

"Don't you worry. They'll be here any moment." Lucius said with a sneer.

After moments of staring, Darkness came over the room, as if a black cloud came rolling in, covering the last ounce of sunlight. Black ghostlike smoke clouds appeared and grew larger right in front of their eyes. Harry was ready to finish the last few loyal followers of the one who killed his parents and put him through an especially painful adolescence.

Death eaters were cursing left and right. The room was filled with smoke. No one knew where anyone was, but Ginny was still standing comfortably behind Harry, until she caught a glimpse of a death eater. She stepped away from Harry. He didn't notice because he was cursing none other than Lucius.

Ginny had her back against the wall, knowing her back was covered. She aimed her wand at the death eater and whispered the killing curse, only loud enough for it to come from her wand, killing the man. Suddenly, another dead body fell in front of Ginny. She couldn't say she was disappointed. Soon this would all be over…she hoped.

Moments later, Ginny had expected they were all dead. She stepped forward.

"Are they all dead?" She asked, but before she finished her sentence her father voice yelled.

"Ginny!" He yelled. Ginny heard the killing curse and suddenly a green light cast towards her. Ginny closed her eyes quickly, but it was too late. The man she loved was lying dead before her.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Malfoy saw a flash of white- blonde hair and didn't hesitate before pointing his wand towards the man he hated extremely. He screamed the killing curse as loud as he could. Every ounce of anger in his body shot through the tip of his wand, attacking his father. He ran up to the lifeless body of the man who raised him. The smoke cleared and Cho grabbed his arm crying beside him.

Ginny opened her eyes. She saw the plain white ceiling of her bedroom. It took moments for what happened to sink in. She remembered a green light and then she closed her eyes. Then she remembered a dead body falling at her feet.

She sat up quickly, looking around. She felt a jolt of relief when she saw Harry sleeping beside her. Harry woke up from her moving.

"Ginny! You're alright!" He hugged her waist before sitting up with her.

"You're alive." She said happily. "Then…" She pieced together what had happened. A tear fell onto her cheek. Harry pulled her closer so she cried into his shoulder.

Before she could believe it, she was crying heavily.

"He died for me. For us. All of us." She said while wiping her own tears of her cheek.

"Ginny. They're dead. All of them. Draco killed Lucius." Harry said, still holding her tightly.

"Where is he? Draco, I mean." Asked Ginny. Harry covered her hand with his.

"He ran. He just left. Cho's in the next room though." He said, trying to comfort her.

"How nice of him…" She said sarcastically. _He just had to leave the bitch_.

"Ginny, I understand why you don't like Cho, but I would never do anything with her. I love you. Not her." He said. He kissed her forehead and stood up. "I'm going to make you something to eat. You need it."

Ginny sat crying. He father, the man who raised her, was dead. He died for her, Harry, and the baby. Would she die for her child? She kept pondering…Of course she would. Ginny dried her tears and stood up. She wouldn't let this keep her down. Her father wouldn't have wanted it. A slideshow of memories went by in her head. He was a wonderful man.

Eventually, Ginny left the room. She heard loud weeping for the next room. She decided it was probably a good idea to go talk to Cho. She opened the door, without knocking.

There was Cho. She sat in a wooden chair, beside the window. She had tears in her eyes. Ginny felt worse. Her dad was dead, but Malfoy left Cho, after Cedric died. She had bad luck with men, apparently.

Ginny stumbled to the window, staring though it. Cho looked up at her. She was 5 months pregnant. Cho was terrified that this could possibly be her future, but she didn't have a husband. She wasn't even sure if she had a boyfriend. Part of her thought she should have told Draco about it, he might have stayed if he knew she might be pregnant. Her self-esteem was low too. I mean, She's living with her ex-boyfriend and his wife.

"Ginny, I think I'm pregnant." Cho didn't care if she knew. If Ginny could give her an ounce of advice, it would be worth this awkward silence.

After moments of silence Ginny spoke.

"You have to take a test." Ginny said blankly. She took a pen from her back pocket and wrote the spell on the palm of Cho's hand.

"Thank you." Cho said back. It was hard for her to just talk to her. This was the wife of the man she could possibly be in love with.

Ginny walked out of the room. Cho didn't leave the room all day. Eventually, Harry came in with a tray of food and sat it on the bedside table. He was on his way out of the room when Cho stopped him by greeting him.

"Please Harry stay." Harry wanted to leave, but felt there was no way out without making Cho feel worse, and having her stay longer. He sat down beside Cho on her bed.

"Cho, I'm really sorry Malfoy left on you but isn't there another place you can stay?" Harry asked, as politely as she could.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I guess it's just…being here make me feel like he's coming back any minute, you know?" Cho said. Harry felt her hand brush against his but tried to label it as "vulnerability". "And I get to be here with you"

Cho leaned forward for a kiss, her eyes closed. Harry knew what she was doing. Instead of kissing her, he stood up and backed away.

"Cho. I married and I'm having a baby!" Harry ran out of the room without another word. He walked downstairs to see Ginny at the table. He kissed her passionately. Ginny realised his anger and frowned at him.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing." Harry said plainly. He did lie, but today was not a day for anymore bad news.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The next day was not a day for happiness. Ginny and Harry had arrived on the front stoop of the burrow.

Harry had his hand on the doorknob but instead of opening it, looked at Ginny sternly. Ginny nodded. This was not something they could get out of. Harry opened the door, no one was there. Harry was so used to Mrs. Weasley practically waiting by the door to surprise Harry with a hug. Harry walked down the hall into a sitting room where Mrs. Weasley was sobbing. She was wearing a typical black dress with a black net around a grey hat, covering her face. Every face in the room was blue. It was certainly a time to say "Not a dry eye in the house." But no one spoke.

When Mrs. Weasley noticed their arrival, she tilted her head towards a door that was wide open. Harry noticed everyone else was in this room. He led Ginny into the room with his arm around her. The walls were white. In the center of the room was a brown coffin. Ginny couldn't help but cry uncontrollably. Harry observed the body. His skin was pale, he looked lifeless. He held his wife in his arms.

The next three hours were a blur of memories. He hadn't realised how many people had died trying to save people. He hadn't realised how many people had died around him. It seemed that Harry always was always so occupied with his task, that he didn't stop to think of what was happening around him.

After they arrived back home, Harry and Ginny went directly to bed. It was 2am when Harry couldn't sleep. He sat up slow enough to not wake Ginny. He took his glasses and wand off the bedside table. He walked down the long hallway, wand in hand. A light from the wand could only shine for a few inches. Harry was about to pass Cho's room when he heard a loud sobbing. Harry didn't want to go in, but part of him felt obligated. Harry pushed the partly open door, so that he could see her, sitting on her bed, her back against the head of the bed. As soon as the slightest bit of movement came, Cho turned her head.

"Oh…Harry." Cho said. She sounded slightly relived. This led Harry to imagine what would happen if it was Ginny here, instead of him.

"Cho, I don't mean to be rude but, why are you still here?" He asked. He moved slowly into the room with each word.

"Harry, I'm sorry I just-." Cho said. The rest of her words were mumbled. Ginny heard a sound and had snuck to the doorway. She wanted to sit down. Her ankles were swollen, but her curiosity and distrust kept her standing by the doorway, hearing every word she could understand.

"Cho, I understand. Part of me wanted to run away when I was 17…" Harry trailed off.

"Harry, I think I'm pregnant!" Cho said, rather loudly. Harry stood there blankly, without thought.

Ginny shivered and ran back to her room as soon as she saw Harry's shadow on the floor.

Harry just walked slowly away, turning his back on Cho. He couldn't help but feel slightly disgusted that she would tell him, as if it would make a difference if he knew.

Ginny closed her eyes and pulled the covers over her when she heard her husband's footsteps. Thought's of empathy for Cho lingered in her mind.

Harry sighed and went back to bed. There was no way either of them would fall asleep anytime soon.

The next day, Ginny tried hard to get Harry to tell her about Cho, even though she already knew. Part of her felt that if he trusted her enough to tell her, she would feel better about the whole thing. She tried asking questions, seeing if it would convince him to tell her. She was in the kitchen with Harry when she finally convinced him.

"Harry, do you know why Cho is still here?" Ginny asked curiously. "I feel so bad for her" she added.

"Ginny…"Harry started. He was trying to keep it to himself all morning. He couldn't help it. It just sort of came out. "She's pregnant!"

Ginny gasped; trying to make sure she sounded surprised and not fake, but Harry noticed a slight tone in her voice. "You already knew…and you didn't tell me. When did she tell you!?"

"She didn't…she told you. I overheard it." She said in her defence.

"You were listening! You don't trust me. Brilliant, just brilliant. How the bloody hell are we going to raise a child if you don't trust me enough to let me leave a room without following me?" Harry said. After catching a glimpse of Cho hiding behind a doorway, he looked at Ginny and lowered his voice.

"You right fowl git, you! You're the one letting her stay here. What am I supposed to think?" Yelled Ginny. Cho immediately stepped out.

"I'll go get my bags." She said plainly. Ginny stood in astonishment as Cho turned on her heel, and headed up the narrow stairway. Moments later someone had knocked on the door. Harry, looking for an excuse to leave this scene dashed to the door. He opened it to see the last person he felt like seeing at that moment.

"Malfoy?"


	29. Chapter 29

_I'm so sorry this took so long. I'm pretty busy in reality, as a singer. Had another show. Hopefully the next one won't take so long. No promises! I'm actually working on another story, it's not a Fan Fiction, but it's pretty cool. Hope you like this chapter!_

Chapter 29

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, she had gone to see the commotion when she heard Malfoy's name.

"I need to talk to Cho" he said plainly before abruptly walking into the room without being welcomed. Harry couldn't help but feel an old grudge swell in his mind.

Malfoy rushed upstairs and barged into Cho's room. When Cho got a glimpse of blonde hair, she rushed and gave in a hug. Malfoy pushed her away and instead yelled.

"Is it true?!" He said loudly. This was very off-putting for Cho. A tear swelled up in her left eye. Malfoy's face was red with anger.

"I-I…Don't know." Cho replied. Harry and Ginny stood quietly by the doorway of the room, hearing every bit. Harry noticed Cho's fear. He felt empathy for Malfoy, and sympathy for Cho all at one time while he held his wife against his chest, his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

Malfoy ran out, without another word. Ginny begged Cho to stay until she knew if she was pregnant. Cho agreed, but only until she knew. Ginny had suggested Hermione come over to help. Ginny knew for a fact Hermione knew the spell.

"Okay. I haven't seen her in so long. It might be nice. And I would really like to know." Ginny smiled.

The next day, Harry was sitting by the windowsill. It seemed to him like his life wasn't really going anywhere. He always had something to look forward to, whether it was pleasant or not. Other than his unborn child, Harry had no real meaning. It was then and there that Harry saw a magnificent owl flying through the sky. It hadn't come to his mind that the bird was coming to him, until it had abruptly flown the very same window. Harry retrieved the parchment from the owl.

_Dear Harry Potter, _

_I have yet to hear from you since the job proposal. I understand the stress you have been under, but I must admit that there are many job slots needing to be filled in the area of auror, of course, because of the war. I have spoken personally to Kingsley, the head of the department, about the issue. He has, since, recruited Padma and Pavarti Patil along with Seamus and Ron Weasley (Though I am most sure he has told you). I hope to hear back from you. Also, I know this is short notice, but I would need you to start tomorrow. Sorry for any inconvenience._

_Percy_

_Minister for Magic_

Harry was slightly shocked by his horrible memory. It had utterly slipped his mind. He took a quill and replied to the message, saying merely that he would love to work there and he could start that day.

Harry didn't know why, but he didn't tell Ginny right away. When he got downstairs, Hermione was drinking tea with the two other girls. Hermione immediately got up and headed towards him to give him a bone-crushing hug. Harry couldn't help but feel really bad for Ron, to have to get these hugs daily.

Harry glanced across the room before looking at Cho. She was smiling ear to ear. Everything slowed down. Harry caught sight of every bit of slight movement. Then as if in slow motion, Cho got up and spoke, but Harry couldn't make out what she was saying. He was in a sort of trance that he couldn't escape. Before he knew it, Cho was repeating it and the language began to be English.

"Harry! I'M not pregnant!" She said. Before he knew it, she had him in a hug. Harry looked at his wife's face. She looked jealous and angry but she was trying to hide it with a smile. Unfortunately for her, Harry could read her like a book. He pulled away from Cho.

"Well since I know such news, I hope you understand I must go. I can't hold down your family forever." Cho had bags already packed and after moments of goodbyes, she was finally gone.

"So Harry did you get the owl?" Hermione asked. It took Harry a few moments to process the information. Of course, he finally remembered Ron was becoming an auror as well.

"Ah, yes I did." He turned to Ginny. "Kingsley would like me to work as soon as possible. Ron, Seamus and the Patil twins have recently been added. I'm sorry; I forgot to tell you, Ginny." He apologized, gently.

"It's quite alright!" She said happily and gave him a hug. "When do you start?" She asked curiously.

"Tomorrow."


	30. Chapter 30

_Many of you will hate me. I warn you now._

Chapter 30

Harry held the baby in his arms. James. He couldn't hold his joy. Ginny stood graciously beside him on the front stoop of the burrow. In a few moments, they would open the door and be ambushed by everyone inside. Ginny bit her lip. She wanted nothing more than to sleep for 3 days. Ginny looked to the left window, a few feet from the door. Cho back was pressed against it. Ginny smirked. Cho and George made an odd couple at first, but grief pulled them together. She looked back down at her son. She had no idea how long they stood there on the stoop until they finally got the courage to open the door.

It was just as you would expect. Everyone Harry and Ginny knew well was crowding the doorway. Ginny's mind was a blur as she followed her husband through the hordes of people. Everyone she saw, smiled at her.

Ron and Hermione were snogging, of course. Ever since the wedding they haven't been able to keep off each other. Molly took many fits when they were caught snogging around Teddy, who was now living with Harry and Ginny.

Neville, who finally got his desired job as Herbology teacher was grinning ear-to-ear. He stood beside Luna who handed Ginny some Nargle-free baby diapers.

Meanwhile, Harry was talking to Mrs. Weasley, as she babbled off a list of things to get rid of, in the house, to keep the baby safe. Harry had a hunch Molly would be over many times in the next month.

Percy finally fit in with his family, once he resigned as Minister. Harry had no clue who was the Minister, nor did he really care.

Everything was perfect. Perfect closure for a perfectly new beginning. Neither Harry, nor Ginny knew where they were headed, but they did indeed know…The Path to be chosen.

AUTHOR'S FINAL NOTE

This story has done so much for me. It was the center of my life. Unfortunately now, I found it was time to end it. When you stop having a passion for writing the story, it's an instinct to stop. I have loved this story and hope to write another one. Thank you SO much for your amazing support through each chapter. THANK YOU!!!


End file.
